That Perfect Family
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Birthday gift for AreejSachinLover! Bashers ...stay away ! Birthday Girl ...Peep in! [COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heya everyone! This Is a birthday gift for a really close friend of mine.**

 **Happy Birthday AruBaby (AreejSachinLover) Wish you lots of love, good health , success and happiness in your life. Though it has been a very less time since I got to know you, yet you made a special place in my heart. I love you much!**

 **Here's your gift….hope it makes you smile a bit wider…! Love you :***

 **Happy Reading…!**

 _ **Mumbai, Malad…. Happy Life Society…**_

Happy Life Society was a residence to many high profile doctors of Mumbai. In a corner bungalow of A wing , some voices could be heard…..

" _Dii, Mera chocolate milkshake do! M getting late!"_

.

.

"La rahi hoon Aru, thoda shaant ho ja. " Another girly voice appeared from the kitchen.

 _ **Aru**_ (looked towards kitchen)- Uffo Dii, kaise shaant ho jaaun. Main late ho rahi hu.

Girl- Toh kisne kaha tha derr se uthne ko aur raat ko jaagne ko.

Aru- Oho dii…ab daaanto mat, jaldi se milkshake do.

A fatherly voice came from another room….

" _ **Ruhana**_ _, Jaane do na beta, kyun meri_ _ **Princess**_ _ko daant rahi ho. Ab usko jaane bhi do."_

 _ **Areej**_ (smiled)- Dekha, papa bhi meri side hain. Ab toh mera raaj chalega.

Ruhana(smiles)- Offo! Tera kuch nahi sakta aru. Ab le jaldi se pi le. Main tujhe college drop kar dungi. Aaj tera exam hai na ?

Areej- Haan Dii, Aapko yaad hai? (she looks at her sister)

Ruhana(pats her cheek)- Haan, ab mujhe nahi pata hoga toh kise pata hoga.

Areej smiles while Ruhana goes to take her purse. Within 10 minutes, the sisters were ready to go. RUhana peeped into the study room….

" _Papa, main aur aru nikal rahe hain. Khana bana diya hai. Aap kha lijiyega aur dawai bhi le lijiyega. Aru jaldi aa jayegi. "_

A man in late 40's , _**Doctor Rishabh Kumar**_ , father of these two girls, glanced at his elder daughter…

" _Beta, aaram se jao. Meri chinta mat karo. Aur haan office pahuch ke phone karna mujhe."_

Meanwhile, another voice appeared….

" _Aur haan, aap zyada exertion nahi karenge. Varna mujhe aapko neend ka injection deke sulana padega."_

Doctor Rishabh Laughed as he saw her younger daughter there….

" _Arey nahi nahi, mujhe injection nahi chahiye. Main…main time pe dawai lunga na Doctor Sahiba!"_

He enacted as a scared patient while areej smiled widely….

" _Goodd! Abhi aap apna dhyan rakhna."_

She spoke like her elder sister at which Ruhana and her father laughed. Doctor Rishabh patted her cheek and then the girls left.

 _ **K.E.M College….**_

Ruhana stopped the car in front of the college. Areej got out of the car and glanced back at her sister….

Ruhana- Aru, ache se exam dena. Aur haan, seedhe ghar jaana. Aaj kahin nahi jaogi tum.

Areej- Haan Dii. Main dhyaan rakhungi. U take care !

Meanwhile, Another girl came and hugged Areej…..

" _Heyo_ _ **Aruu!**_ _How are you ? Exam ki taiyari ho gayi ?"_

Areej hugged her…. _" Yesh_ _ **Navu!**_ _Padhai toh ki hai baaki dekhte hain exam mein"_

Ruhana smiles….. _" All the best to you two Girls ! Ache se exam dena."_

Navya smiles….. _" Yesh Dii, we'll rock the exam ….hai na Aru !"_

Aru smiles…. _" Haan, Hum India ke would be doctors hain."_

Ruhana laughs…. _" Pehle exam toh thik se de do. Phir pata chalega ki hume best doctors milenge ki nahi."_

Areej glances at her sister….. _" Didu, dekh lena , hum top karenge."_

Ruhana smiles… _" Haan , dekhti hoon. Chalo ab jao."_

She bid goodbye to them and left for office.

 _ **Accenture Ltd…Andheri (E)**_

Ruhana entered the office and greeted everyone and went towards her desk and started working as she had to complete her file work of a project today. She was so engrossed that she realized the time, when she heard the ring of her phone. She glanced at her watch and it showed 2:30 pm. She checked the phone and smiled and picked up the call….

" _Haan_ _ **Kuki,**_ _bolo is time kaise phone kiya?"_

 _._

.

" _Dii, aapne lunch kiya kya? "_ A concerned voice came from other side. She smiled at the question and replied….

" _Haan! Main lunch karne hi ja rahi thi. Tumne kyun call kiya?"_

" _Dii, wo maine aapko ye puchne ke liye call kiya tha ki kal ka kya plan hain, I mean aapne uncle se baat ki?"_ Kuki asked her.

" _Haan , Kuki, baat ho chuki hai, lekin please koi aru ko kuch nahi batayega. Agar bataya na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga."_ Ruhana replied.

.

.

" _Okay dii, aap bas ye bata dena ki karna kya hai. Thik hain?"_ She replied

" _Haan, ek kaam karo, tum aaj shaam ko mujhse milo. Tb baat karte hain. Aur haan, Navu ko bhi le aana."_ She spoke moving to the coffee counter in the cafeteria. She hanged up the call and went to have her coffee.

 _ **Evening 7 pm…..**_

Ruhana returned home and found Areej sitting with her father. She glanced at her…

Ruhana- tera paper kaisa hua Aru?

Areej(naughtily)-Dii, exam toh mast hota hai..

Rishabh- Haan, bas marks kam aate hain….hain na beta?

Areej(laughs)- Haan papa.

Ruhana(laughed)- Ohho papa, aap bhi iski bhasha bolne lage.

Areej- Yeshh…he ij my papa. He always listens to mee….aapki tarah thodi hai.

And areej shows tongue to her while ruhana throws a cushion at her. Areej looks at her with….

" _Papa loves me more than you !"_

And hides behind her father. He caresses her head….

" _Ab behen ko kapde badalne de. Coffee bana do apni dii ke liye."_

Areej makes a face…. _" Main coffee banaun ? Naah….dii banayegi."_

Ruhana grimaces….. _" Ohhho papa, aap kisko bol rahe rukiye, main hi banati hu. Aapki Black lemon tea bhi."_

Father says her…. _" Dekho, ab tum hi usey pamper kar rahi ho aur mujhe kehti main zyada karta hoon. Akele kahin jayegi toh kya karegi yeh?"_

Meanwhile, Areej rushes to hug her father….

" _Areej papa aur didi ko chhod ke kahin nahi jayegi."_

Rishabhji and Ruhana smiles while the doorbell rang and Aru rushed to open the door. She was quite excited to see the person on the door….She almost shouted…

" _Cocaine ! Kaju ! "_

She hugged the girls there at the moment when she heard her father….

" _Arey Aru, un dono ko ghar mein toh aane de."_

She lets them come in while Navya says….

" _Uncle, iska bas chale na toh hume darwaaze pe hi khada rakhegi yeh pagal!"_

" _Navuuuu….ab tu ruk!"_

She threw a cushion on Navya while she ran behind her. Kuki and Ruhana laughed while Ruhana moved into the into the kitchen…Kuki followed her….

" _Dii , meri black tea!"_

Ruhana nods and Kuki initiates the talk…..

" _Dii, kal ka kya karna hai? Arrangements kahan?"_ Kuki asked her.

" _Jo kuch karenge , ghar mein karenge. Bas tum log time se pehle aa jaana.."_ Ruhana said stirring her tea.

Meanwhile , Areej and Navya came there….

" _Kaun aane wala hai dii?"_ Areej asked ruhana.

" _Koi nahi Alu, wo maine online shopping kit hi, wahi dii ko bata rahi thi."_ Kuki replied while Ruhana glanced at Areej…

" _Aru, ye le , papa ko de ke aa."_ Areej obeyed her. As she left , Navya and Aru surrounded Ruhana.

" _Dii, hum kal sab kuch alu ki choice ka rakhenge na?"_ Navya asked her sisters.

" _Haan Navu, Wo toh hoga hi. Acha main soch rahi hoon, kal hum mein se koi usey wish nahi karenge. Aur Navu, tum apne friends ko le aana. Ye zimmedaari teri hai…samjhii?"_ Ruhana speaks looking at her.

" _Aur dii, aapko toh kal bhi office jaana hoga na, main taiyaari kar dungi. Uncle ghar pe honge na?"_ Kuki asks Ruhana,

Meanwhile, Areej comes along…..Just then the landline rang…..

" _Aru,please dekh na, tera hi call hoga ya khanna uncle ka hoga, papa se baat karva dena."_ Ruhana asked Aru

Aru pouted but followed the command while Navya giggled earning a fierce glance from Areej.

After almost 10 minutes, Areej came back….

" _Yahan kya ho raha hai? Muje bhook lagi hai dii!"_ She looked at Ruhana while Navya poked her arm….

" _Tu khud se kuch nahi kah sakti, dii ko pareshan karti hai"_

" _Haan, jaise tu sab kaam khud karti hai…huhh :/ "_ Areej poked back in her arm.

Just then, Ruhana heard her father….

" _Ruhana, beta, ek kaam karo, aaj khana mat banao. Hum kahin bahar hi chalte hain. Mujhe ek kaam hai toh hum dinner bahar hi kar lenge."_

" _Arey papa, aap kaam kijiye na. Main bana lungi dinner."_ Ruhana told her father.

" _Arey, ab hum dinner bahar hi karenge. Kuki aur Navya ko wapas drop bhi kar denge."_ He spoke looking at he two girls.

Girls agreed and they left. Navya and Areej being the happiest. They enjoyed their dinner and returned home around 11pm. That day, being tired , Areej slept early. Ruhana completed her kitchen chores and peeped into her sisters room. She found her sleeping hugging her cushion. She moved to her, moved her fingers in her hair , kissed on her forehead and whispered… _" Happy Birthday Alu"_

And moved to her own room.

 _ **Next Day….**_

Areej woke up to find her father missing. She moved out to look for him….

" _Papa! Papa! Kahan hain aap?"_

Ruhana peeped from the kitchen window….

" _Aruu, papa aaj hospital gaye hain, Koi emergency case tha."_

Areej looks at her…. _" Papa mujhse bina mile chale gaye. Wo bhi aaj ke din!"_ She pouted.

Ruhana slightly smiled ….. _" Arey aru, jab tak tu college se aayegi toh papa bhi aa , ab fresh ho jaao. Main shake banati hoon."_

Areej moved into the kitchen…. _" Dii, aapko bhi yaad nahi !"_ She asks sadly.

Ruhana nodded negatively and areej runs to her room….

" _Huhh….Dii ko yaad nahi aur papa ko bhi…how bad! How can they forget."_

Tears fall from her eyes….but she goes and get ready for college.

 _ **College….**_

She meets her friends but none of them wished her. She feels sad. Meanwhile, Navya coems to her….

Navya- Kya ho gaya Alu? Udaas kyun hai?

Areej- Tujhe bhi yaad nahi Kaju ? (she looked at her hopefully)

Navya- Aaj…..kya hai aaj? (she looked at her)

Areej- Rehne de, chal class hai.

And she gets up from there. Navya whispers to herself….

" _Sorry Alumatar, lekin sham ko tujhe surprise milega. "_

The day was a bit longer for Areej as no one wished her birthday. She left the college and went to the beach for some time…

Later, That day, when she reached home ….it was pitch dark. She entered in…..

" _Papa , Dii….yahan inna andhera kyun hai"_

She didn't get an answer and she moved to switch on the lights. As she switched on the lights, she was surprised to hear…..

 _ **SURPRISEEEE! HAPPPPYY BIRTHDAYYYY ALUUU…..**_

She was surprised to see the people out there…..her father, sister, Navya , Kuki and her friends were there. She stood there awestruck when Navya moved to hug her…

" _Happy Birthday Aruuuu….."_

It took a few minutes for areej to realize the reality and she hugged her best friend.

" _Tujhe yaad tha ? Fir phone kyun nahi kiya?"_ She questioned her…

" _Roo Dii ne mana kiya tha Aruu…"_ She pointed at Ruhana while separating from the hug.

Areej runs to Ruhanaa…..

" _Dii, ye sab aapne kiya?"_

" _Haan, maine tere liye hi toh kiya hai. Tu meri life ka best gift hai re Alu."_

Areej gave a teary smile and hugged her tight… _" Thank you Diii….!"_

Meanwhile, DrRishabh moved to her daughter and smeared her head….

" _Meri bitiya ki aankhon mein aansu ache nahi lagte. Happy Birthday beta!"_

Areej smiles and hugs her father. She separated from the hug….

" _Mera gift papa !"_ She looked at him and he smiled….

He asks her to close her eyes and she does the same and he rfather kept a key on her hand.

As Areej sees it , she exclaims and hugs him…

" _BMW x1 ! Yayyyy ! Thank You Papa! I love you !"_

Ruhana smiled at her excitement and says….

" _Chalo, ab cake kaatein?"_

Areej nods as Yes and Kuki comes there with her favorite chocolate cake….She cut the cake, fed it first to her father and then her sisters.

Dr Rishabh pats her head nd turns to ruhana….

" _Beta, main study mein jaa raha hoon. Tum log enjoy karo. "_

Saying this, he leaves. Areej's friends hug her and wish her a happy birthday. Navya hugged her tight….

" _Shollyy Alumatar, kya karoon Loohi Dii aur Kuki dii ne mana kiya tha tujhe batane se. Tu jaanti hai na …main tujhse kuch nahi chupaati but aaj chupaaya. Lekin dii ka surprise acha than a?"_

She looked at her….

" _Isse better surprise nahi ho sakta Kajuuu….I love you all!"_ Areej said hugging Kuki and Navya.

" _Saara idea dii ka tha Alu, maine sirf execute kiya. " s_ he said smilingly.

" _Idea kisi ka bhi ho, feelings toh dil se aati hain na Aruu….dekh, everyone contributed to your birthday."_ She said looking at her sister.

" _Haan dii, it's the best birthday."_ Areej smiles as she hugs ruhana.

" _Chalo, ab tum log enjoy karo, main dinner lagaati hoon."_ Saying this she moved into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Areej caught hold of her hand….Ruhana looked behind….

" _Diii….I love you ! Aap wo sab karti ho jo mjhe acha lagta hai , thank you for being there, hamesha mere saath rehna. Aaj ka birthday best birthday tha. "_

Saying so, she hugs her. Even ruhana went a little teary, she smeared her head….

" _Arey paglii! Tere liye nahi karungi toh kiske liye karungi….haan! Aur tujhe ye kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai ki mere saath raho, teri dii toh hamesha tere saath hai. Ek tu hi toh hai, jisse main har baat share karti hoon. Chal ab rona band kar and enjoy. Dekh zara tere dost tere liye kya laaye hain."_

Areej smiles and pecks a kiss on her cheek. Ruhana smiles while Kuki clicks a picture….

" _Oye Alumatar, tujhe pata hain, main sirf tujhe sata sakti hoon. Tu kyun sochti hain kit u hume pareshan karti hai. Arey, I love it jab tu mujhe kehti hain ki Cocaine, meet m now….Abhi dekh , ye mat kehna Thanks Wanks…samjhii…chup chap se ek jhappi de de.!"_

Kuki says so and Areej hugs her. Navya joins the hug…..

" _Love you re Alumatar…becoz I love aloo-matar ki sabziii! Hehehehhe!"_

Navya pokes her arm and areej runs behind her with laughters echoing all over the house. Ruhana serves the dinner and they all happily enjoyed it. Lastly, Areej hugged Ruhana , Kuki and Navya...

" **We are a** _ **PERFECT FAMILY !"**_

 **A/N: Okay….here I end!**

 **BirthdayGirl- I hope you like it! Well, I wanna say ki you're the sweetest gift of my life. Thank you for entering in my life. ts certainly a big happy day for us,i.e Kuki, Navya and me…..after all its my Baby's birthday :* I know ki mood lifting mein tum expert ho, You've made me smile many a times. Thank you for helping me when I needed, for lifting my mood with your antics and making me laugh. I just love it when you call me Mumma…..tum sabne mujheMumma ka khitab toh de hi diya hai toh ab mujhe bhi feel hone laga hai….hehe :p Ab please rona mat and just smile a bit wider today. Becoz tumhari smile se tumhari Mumma, Cocaine aur Kaju ki smiles bhi judi huyi hain. We make a perfect family. We love you to infinity Aluuuu :* :***

 **Lots of kisses and Huggs coming your way! Wish you all what you desire.**

 **Khuda se bas itni dua hain meri ki uske darbaar mein teri har dua kabool ho ! Ameen !**

 _ **Hum mile ya na milein…**_

 _ **Ye toh khuda jaane ….**_

 _ **Usse hai bas itni duaa…**_

 _ **Dil se judein rahein hum sadaaa!**_

 **Love you Aruuuu :* Wish you a great life , bright future, successful career and happiness in all walks of life. May success be at your feet wherever you go.**

 **Happy Birthdayy !**

 **Plz R &R! **


End file.
